Hibari's New AfterSchool Activity
by AoiBaraKa
Summary: Tsuna has decided that Hibari needs to find a new hobby. Unfortunately, Hibari happens to choose stalking and fighting with Gokudera as his new after-school activity.


**Title:**Hibari's New After-School Activity

**Rating:**T for Gokuderas colorful vocabulary, fighting, and the usual stuff ;)

**Pairings:**1859, one-sided 8059 Disclaimer: As you all know; KHR! is not mine, it's just an obsession of mine :3

**Dissected By:** XxBitchNinjaxX

**Summary:**Tsuna has decided that Hibari needs to find a new hobby. Unfortunately, Hibari happened to choose stalking and fighting with Gokudera as his new after-school activity.

**A/N:**Yes I know this makes no sense whatsoever, but I just randomly got this idea and I HAD to write it! And even though it is the most ramdom pairing ever, for some reason I like 1859, so PLZ DON'T KILL ME! 0.0

* * *

Hibari regarded Tsuna through suspicious, narrowed grey-blue eyes. He'd received a call from the infant saying that there were some important matters to discuss with the tenth generation Vongola boss, and that if he showed up there would be fighting involved. But, standing in the Administrations room, he saw nothing that indicated that Tsuna would fight him. He was quite disappointed; he'd been wanting to battle with someone who at least gave him a bit of a challenge for once. All of the weak herbivores that attended Nami Middle were no match for the great Hibari Kyoya. Then the Vongola Decimo spoke hesitantly.

"A-ano, Hibari-san... Reborn wanted me to tell you..." Hibari raised a black eyebrow in question of his statement.

"The infant?"

"U-um, yeah..." the timid mafia boss seemed uncertain on whether to continue what he was saying, or run away from the menacing prefect. Even though Hibari was his Cloud Guardian, Tsuna still panicked whenever he was near. Maybe it was his cunning and ruthless eyes, or the way he attacked people seemingly at random; he wasn't sure. All he knew was that Hibari would DEFINITELY kill him after he announced Reborn's evaluation.

"What is it Sawada Tsunayoshi? I don't have all day, you know."

"Well... well... REBORN THINKS YOU NEED TO GET A HOBBY AND I THINK SO TOO!" Tsuna shut his eyes tightly and prepared to be bitten to death. But Hibari's reaction shocked him completely.

"A hobby?" he asked, perplexed. Nami Middle was his whole life, he didn't have time for a hobby. Suddenly, Tsuna decided that this was the right decision, and he steeled his resolve.

"Yes, you need to do something besides protecting the school all the time. It isn't good for you!" Hibari smirked slightly. This was the Sawada Tsunayoshi he preferred; the one that showed some initiative.

"Fine."

"Come on, this- Wait. Did you just say 'fine'?"

"Yes, fine. I will get... a hobby." Tsuna just stared, wide-eyed at the black-haired, tonfa-wielding prefect standing calmly in front of him. He hadn't expected Hibari to agree so easily, he'd expected him to smack him with his tonfa and walk away... But he'd heard it with his own ears; Hibari Kyoya had agreed to get a hobby.

"R-really? That's great Hibari-san!"

"Hmph. Now hurry up and get away from my school before I bite you to death."

"H-hai, Hibari-san!" And so, Tsuna hurried out of Namimori Middle School to meet up with Yamamoto and Gokudera outside. He was quite satisfied with the outcome of his little talk with Hibari; maybe if the prefect found something that interested him besides his precious Namimori he wouldn't be so hostile to the rest of the Family.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright! That bastard Hibari didn't threaten you did he!"

"N-no Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san didn't do anything wrong, he actually was quite...uh... calm about the whole thing." Tsuna quickly assured his Storm Guardian and self-proclaimed right hand man. If he knew one thing, it was that his Storm Guardian could be very overprotective towards him and violent to anyone who he would classify as a 'threat' to Tsuna's safety. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the fact that the silver-haired Italian bomber cared so much about him; it was just that... well didn't he have any other hobbies besides worrying about his boss all the time?

'Haha, it's kind of like Hibari-san...' Tsuna thought before sweatdropping. 'But of course Reborn doesn't care about anyone else as long as they're doing what he wants them to...'

As the young Decimo knew, Reborn was a very manipulative little baby... though he truly doubted that Reborn was ACTUALLY a baby. Weren't babies supposed to be sweet and adorable with angelic hearts? Reborn was far too sadistic and devious to fit any of those adjectives...

"-una? Hey, Tsuna what's up? You were spacing out there for a minute. Something on your mind?" Yamamoto asked, concern lacing his voice. Apparently, he'd been asking Tsuna something, but Tsuna had been lost in thought.

"Eh? Haha no, I'm fine Yamamoto." He smiled timorously. This seemed to satisfy his Guardians for the time being.

"Anyways, Gokudera-kun could you help me with my homework? I really don't understand what we were supposed to do..."

"Of course Jyuudaime!" Gokudera responded immediately; enthusiastic as ever.

"Hey that sounds like fun! It'll be like a study group! Yo Tsuna, mind if I tag along? If I get another detention, my old man will have a cow!" Yamamoto laughed wholeheartedly.

"Hey! Don't invite yourself over to the Jyu-" Before Gokudera could finish his sentence and make a huge explosive scene like he usually did; Tsuna assured Yamamoto that it would be fine if he came over as well.

"Well if the Jyuudaime says so..." Gokudera mumbled under his breath.

"This'll be fun! I'll bring some sushi later!" Yamamoto declared with his ever-present grin fastened to his cheerful face. So the three friends walked away from their school, headed towards their respective homes. Unbeknownst to them, there was a certain raven-haired prefect regarding their little group evenly.

* * *

Their study group had progressed as usual, Gokudera trying his hardest to teach Tsuna and Yamamoto how to complete their homework, but inevitably failing. By the time Gokudera and Yamamoto had to leave for the night, absolutely nothing besides writing their names on their papers had been accomplished.

As Tsuna got ready to retire for the night, he began to wonder what kind of hobby his sadistic Cloud Guardian would choose...

Tsuna exited his home the next morning in a very agreeable mood, glad that things with Hibari had gone over well the previous day. However, when he stepped onto the street, he felt like something was missing. Something... important.

"Gokudera-kun!" He exclaimed quite loudly. It was true, his ever-present right-hand man was missing in action. It was strangely, uncomfortably silent without his dependable Storm Guardian there to readily greet him as he did every morning before school. Tsuna looked around for a few minutes, absolutely bewildered. Gokudera never failed to show up at the Sawada household every morning in order to walk to school with his boss. The Vongola Boss's first thought was that something had happened to his friend. But he disregarded that thought almost immediately; he would've found out from Reborn if ANY of his Guardians were in a plight.

Unable to think of any other possible reasons for Gokudera's absence, Tsuna began walking to school. If he was even a minute late, Hibari would be PISSED. And he wouldn't show mercy to the young Vongola just because they were acquaintances.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Tsuna turned around to see his Rain Guardian strolling casually towards him.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto. Have you seen Gokudera-kun lately?"

"Huh? Gokudera? No, not since we left your place last night. Why?"

"Well... I don't know where he is, and I haven't heard anything from him about skipping school or being sick today, so I was kinda worried about him..." Yamamoto looked perplexed. It wasn't strange for Gokudera to skip school, but there was no way he'd forget to notify his boss about it, even if he was sick. The two walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few long minutes; until Tsuna asked Yamamoto something about baseball. Then the brown-eyed swordsman gladly rambled on about the upcoming game.

* * *

When they arrived at school, they were shocked to see Gokudera standing just inside the school gates. He was obviously beside himself with rage.

"Gokudera-kun! What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, concerned. Gokudera had a bit of an anger-management issue, so it wasn't unlike him to become irate over the slightest things. However this time it was different; he'd abandoned his boss to arrive at school early, and he looked like he truly wanted to kill himself, or at least someone else.

Gokudera lifted his head immediately at the sound of his boss's voice.

"JYUUDAIME! I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He fell to his hands and knees and started bowing and banging his head on the ground.

"G-Gokudera-kun... it's all right, but what happened that's so terrible you came to school early?" Gokudera's expression soured, and his lips curved into a livid scowl.

"Why don't you ask that prick Hibari?"

"H-Hibari-san! What did he do?" Tsuna's worry was intensified greatly. What if their discussion the day before had lead him to do something drastic, like start killing people? Then he'd become a serial killer, and Tsuna truly didn't believe that he could handle having a serial killer as his Cloud Guardian.

"He's been following me around and attacking me at random times ever since I got home yesterday! I tried to leave and come find you, but he wouldn't let me so I just waited here! He's gone psycho! Well, the bastard was already mentally unstable but..." Both Tsuna and Yamamoto were stunned. Hibari attacking people at random was considered the norm, but stalking? And stalking Gokudera at that? That was most definitely strange behavior; even for Hibari's standards.

"Why would he do that?" Yamamoto asked, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"How the hell am I supposed to know yakyuu-baka!" Turning back to his boss, he brought his forehead one more to the pavement with a painful thud. "Once again I am terribly sorry I was unable to accompany you to school Jyuudaime! I tried my best to notify you of my problem, but Hibari broke my phone! Shall I cut off a finger to atone? Or how about-"

"Eh? He broke your phone? How?" Yamamoto interrupted, cocking his head inquisitively.

"How? The douche-bag just grabbed it and threw it against the goddamn wall!"

"..." Tsuna remained silent. He had an idea of why Hibari would suddenly start stalking Gokudera, but he wasn't fully sure he should tell the other Guardians just yet

"I know the answer," mocked a self-important voice.

"Hiieee! Reborn!"

"Hmph," the Arcobaleno smirked. There was a moment of silence as Gokudera contemplated reasons why Hibari would stalk him; Tsuna feared what Reborn would tell his friends; and Yamamoto stood uncomfortably next to the two shorter males.

"Hey kid, would you mind telling us what exactly is going on?" Yamamoto finally asked.

"Well, Tsuna told Hibari to get a hobby, and here it is."

"Here what is?" Gokudera snapped.

"Hibari's new hobby. That would be you, Gokudera."

"WHAT!" The three friends exclaimed at once.

"What the heck do you mean by that!" Gokudera was trying to understand what Reborn meant by saying that he was Hibari's new hobby; but he just couldn't wrap his rather large brain around the idea.

"I didn't expect him to pick you though... I wonder why..." The baby mused.

'Oh no! What have I done!' Tsuna thought; he was on the brink of panicking. If this continued; Gokudera would be in a ceasingly abominable disposition...

Yamamoto immediately understood what Reborn was saying, and became very serious. He recognized what Reborn was insinuating, and he did NOT like it.

Gokudera sighed, deeply frustrated, and took out a cigarette. That was when Hibari showed up.

Before any of the three friends could react, a tonfa sliced through the air and hit Gokudera's hand forcing him to drop the pack of cigarettes he was holding. A split second later, the prefect grabbed the Italian by his silver hair and slammed his face into his knee. Gokudera's hand unconsciously flew to his face to make sure his nose was still attached to his pale face, growling in rage when a thick trickle of blood dribbled into his palm.

"No smoking on school property. Remember that from now on."

"I don't give a fuck! I can do whatever the hell I want to, and you can't stop me!" Gokudera shot a fiery, determined glare at the calm black-haired male who was still gripping his hair. Hibari smirked, then pushed down abruptly on Gokudera's head, forcing him to his knees.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment. Unless you'd like to repeat it?" Hibari challenged.

"Go. To. Hell." Tsuna paled visibly. He was quite sure that Gokudera had just crossed some imaginary line, and that terrible consequences would be brought unto the unfortunate bomber.

Hibari frowned. Apparently, a bit more force would be necessary to make the Italian comply with his demands. But before he could step on the younger male's head; the warning bell rang. He would not let these herbivores break school rules, no matter what. He released the Italian's surprisingly soft hair, and walked over to the school building casually.

"YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT!" Gokudera screamed at the prefect's receeding back.

"Fuck. Whats his problem anyway? Fucktard." The irate bomber mumbled under his breath. The other two mafioso looked at their friend uncomfortably, at a loss for words.

"We'd better get to class before he comes back..." Tsuna commented quietly.

"If you say so Jyuudaime..." The three Vongola Guardians walked silently to their classroom. Luckily; Hibari was nowhere to be seen. When they entered the classroom, however, a majority of the class swarmed them immediately, demanding to know what had happened.

"Here, Gokudera-san." Kyoko tentatively offered Gokudera a tissue to wipe the blood off his face.

"Thanks," the bomber aforementioned replied politely but in an embarrassed manner, taking the tissue from her hand. He wiped the blood trickling out of his nose off of his face, staring dejectedly at the tiled floor of their classroom.

Their classmates were all shouting questions about Gokudera's encounter with Hibari, but before he was forced to bring out his dynamite, the teacher interrupted.

"All right class, quiet down and take your seats." Gokudera was glad to sit down in his seat and relax, that way his classmates couldn't pester him about Hibari.

For the remainder of the school day, Tsuna worried profusely about what would happen with Hibari and his new hobby next.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, so this is the first chapter, and I plan on writing more. I hope you like it, though I left off with a really suckish afterthought... anyway, r&r plzz, thnx! ^_^


End file.
